Drabbles
by Fireflies n Bubblegum
Summary: Zutara, Taang, Ty Lokka, etc. Random stories.  angsty, humour, romance, everything teehee
1. Despair: Zuko

Haha… I'm writing a big long story… but I thought I might try some drabbles too. Review please! And yes, flamers are welcome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zuko looked out over the sea. It was calming, looking at the waves lapping the sides of his ship. It was a familiar blue. The blue of a certain pair of eyes that seemed to see directly into his soul – past his faults, past his blemishes and his scar. Straight to the part of him that he had hidden from the world. A part that he thought had died when his mother left.

Turning from the edge of the ship, Zuko sat down next to his Uncle. "I seem to have misplaced my lotus tile. Maybe we should stop off at the next port so I can find one. My strategy cannot work without one. Many underestimate the usefulness of the lotus tile Zuko." Unfortunately, Zuko wasn't listening. He was looking at the blue sky. The same colour blue as a dress he had seen many times before. Hugging in all the right places along a slim figure, highlighting a startling pair of blue eyes…

"Are you alright Prince Zuko?" His uncle looked up at him. Zuko looked at him without seeing him. "Fine. Just fine. I'll be in my room. No disturbances." With that he stalked into the belly of the ship and into his cabin.

_Why am I thinking about her? _He thought to himself, watching the wind pass by his window. He thought about how the wind would manipulate her hair, make it blow in the wind. How it would brush her face – did she like the wind? She travelled with an Airbender… surely she must? Did she like fire? Or did she fear it? Would she be scared of him? _Of course she's scared of you, you twit. You've been chasing her all around the world in the hunt for the Avatar. She's hardly going to think you're some charming teddy bear. _Zuko sighed. There was no chance for them. Even if she felt the same way – they were too different. He was an outcast with nothing to offer. Cradling his head in his hands he wallowed in despair.


	2. Despair: Katara

And now it's Katara's turn. Cry your heart out honey.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara looked into the fire. It was calming, looking at the tongues of flame dancing, lapping the sides of the firewood. It was a familiar amber. The amber of a certain pair of eyes that seemed to see directly into her soul – past her faults, past her weaknesses. Straight to the part of her that she had hidden from the world. A part that she thought had died when her mother died.

Turning from the edge of the fire, Katara sat down next to Aang. "If only we had marshmallows. I had some with my firenation friends a hundred years ago. We'd toast them and eat them… mmm… molten marshmellowy goodness…" Unfortunately, Katara wasn't listening.

"Are you alright Katara?" Aang looked up at her. Katara looked at him without seeing him. "I'm ok Aang. I think I just need some rest." With that she stood and made her way over to her sleeping roll.

_Why am I thinking about him? _she thought to herself, watching the wind rustle through the trees. Did he like water? Or did she fear it? Would he hate her? Or try and hurt her? _Of course he would, you twit. He's been chasing you all around the world in the hunt for the Avatar. He's hardly going to think you're some charming girl who he'd be interested in. _Katara sighed. There was no chance for them. Even if he felt the same way – they were too different. He was royalty, and she was a peasant with nothing to offer. Cradling her head in her hands she wallowed in despair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Haha, yes, I know they're similar. Almost the same in fact. Please review!


	3. Annoy Azula 1

Too many people annoy the skoodles out of Zuko… yet many people forget that Azula would be amazing fun to pick on too! So here I am, abusing and scaring poor little Zula into submission. Mwa ha ha… Suck on that stuck up firebending prodigy…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was night time as Azula prowled the deck of her ship. Nothing went unnoticed under her gaze. The slight rusting of a handrail, the guard beginning to doze off by the stern (lets just say he wasn't so asleep moments later as he was stopping dropping and rolling) and even the movements of the hograts came under her piercing inspection. Everything was to be in order – to be in as perfect, peak condition as she was herself.

"Zuuuuuuuuulaaaaaaaaa…"

Azula froze. _Where did that voice come from? I notice everything! EVERYTHING! I will fry the person who dares scorn me. No one has called me Zula since – _

"Jet?"

Said boy dropped from a towering funnel.

"Hullo."

Azula just stared blankly at him.

"What?"

"I said 'hello'. You know… common curtesy?"

Azula spluttered.

"How dare you? I am a princess! You will show your superior some respect! Unless you wish to suffer an… _unpleasant _death?"

Jet merely smiled.

"Come on. Zula, baby, you would never hurt me. Not after Ba Sing Se, surely? Remember this?" He grabbed her by the forearms and swiftly kissed her. Despite herself, Azula closed her eyes and was just starting to get into it when Jet kicked her in the shin.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Jet merely shrugged.

"A whim," He stated plainly before nosediving off the deck and into the watery depths below.

Azula stood for a minute, quite in shock at what had just taken place. Three thoughts chased themselves around her mind. 1. My shin hurts. 2. This is not my night. 3. Why the hell was Jet on my ship???

A voice trailed up to her from the murky depths of the sea.

"A WHIM! HAHAHAHA! AND NOW, ON A WHIM, I WILL SINK YOUR SHIP! COME ICEBURGS, ONE AND ALL! JUST YOU WAIT ZULA-BEAR, YOU WILL DIIIIIIIIIIIE! UNPLEASANTRIES ABOUND! HAHAHA! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK BABE, COZ JETTY IS ABOUT TO GET NASTY!"

Peering over the edge of the ship, Azula lifted a large barrel over the edge and dropped it on Jet's floundering and still yelling body. She felt a dull sense of satisfaction as she watched it sink.

A soldier boldly walked over to her, carefully avoiding her eye.

"Sorry Princess, but would you like me to request a change of course for the nearest port?" He ventured a look into her eyes, regretting it sincerely as he quailed under her murderous gaze.

"Why would you do that, Captain?" Still cowering, the soldier continued, praying to every Spirit he could remember (and a few that he made up – just for good measure) that he would survive this encounter.

"Because, your highness… you just threw overboard the last of our supplies."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	4. Annoy Azula 2

Hehe… Suck it up Azula.

…o0o…

Azula stood in front of her full-length mirror, examining her appearance. Smirking, she swivelled to and fro, relishing in the powerful and menacing air that she emanated.

"_Azuuuuuuuuuuuuulaaaaaaaaa!!"_

Azula whirled around at the sound of the voice. It was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Her eyes darted about her room, but she saw no one. She prowled around her room, waiting for the intruder to make the mistake of speaking again.

"_Azuuuuuuuuuuuuulaaaaaaaa!"_

"What?" She barked. "What do you want?"

"I've been wanting to tell you this ever since I first laid eyes on you Azuuuuuuuulaaaaa!"

Azula smacked her forehead. Not another crazed fanboy. She honestly didn't know how she attracted them – seeing as she incarcerated each and every one of them. She growled softly.

"What??"

"…_It's just that - "_

"Continue."

" _- you are the most - "_

That was all she needed to hear. It was another crazed admirer. It had to be. No one else could start a sentence with 'It's just that, you are the most' and not finish it with a rushed pronouncement of how beautiful she was when she was angry, etcetera etcetera.

"Before you finish, I am in a good mood tonight. If you are an admirer of any description, I shall turn around and allow you to leave with your life. I suggest you take this chance."

"But Azuuuuuuuulaaaaaaaa! I'm not admirer! Besides, I just wanted to say… are you ready for this Azuuuuuuuuulaaaaaaa? It's been a looooooooong time coming, let me assure you."

Azula hesitated slightly. "Continue."

"_Azuuuuuulaaaaaaaaa, you are the most uptight pretentious idiot it has ever been my misfortune to meet!"_

Azula's left eye twitched.

"Wha - "

"_You are an insufferable moron who is self-obsessed!"_

"Look - "

"_I have a slight aneurism every time I picture your face it is that hideous!"_

"Shut u - "

"_Your clothes make you look fat and hippy! Your butt most certainly looks gargantuan in that misshapen rag you call an outfit! I have seen hogmonkies with greater fashion sense than you!!!"_

Azula gave up trying to shut the intruder up, and quickly turned to burning them out. Flames licked the sides of the walls, engulfing her bed and desk, along with all of her other possessions.

"_You must truly be a delusional git if you think you can get me that way! I'm up here oh royal pain in the backside!" _

Azula winced. Not because she had just destroyed everything she owned. Not because she was insulted by the intruder. She winced because it was a pathetic insult.

"Look you, I don't know - "

"Anything!! You don't know anything! You would be as sharp as a serpents tooth if you weren't as dim as dishwater! You're a moron! A nincompoop! An idiot of the idiotus maximus variety! You are stupid! Inept! You are a ditz! A klutz! You are thick, dense, slow, dull, dim-witted and painfully foolish! You, Azuuuuulaaaaaaa, are a jerk. And your hair is ugly. So there."

The voice then began to blow raspberries at her. Glaring at a lamp as though it were the perpetrator, she set her room on fire once more.

"Up here oh royal blindness."

Azula looked up just in time to see Zuko, hanging upside-down from a chandelier, a bottle of cactus juice in one hand, the other waving at her vigorously. She smirked. Calling blue flames to her finger tips, she aimed a shot at her brother – but missed. He somersaulted through the air and vaulted through her window.

"_Bye Azulaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" _

Azula smacked herself on the forehead again. That was the second time in two days that someone had done that. There was a knock on the door.

"WHAT?"

A very frightened captain (the very same one from the previous night) poked his head around the door.

"Would you like me to arrange another stop at the closest port milady?"

Azula glared at him, snarling, "And why would I want you to do that?"

The captain sighed, knowing he was probably shortening his life expectancy with every word he said.

"You just destroyed all of your belongings - "

"I am aware of that. I can survive."

" – including the maps of the earth kingdom and it's surrounding waters that we need to navigate the area."

Azula's roar of fury and frustration rattled through the whole ship. Some soldiers even started to cry.

…o0o…

Well, there you go! Another annoyed Azula. (and some alliteration! Yay! Alliteration!) The window was actually a porthole I guess. But a sizeable one… so I said window. How you liked it! Please review! Any ideas for any more drabbles would be most appreciated.


	5. Sokka’s Suffering  Ty Lokka

Okay. Here is a drabble for you. I wanted to work on my story, but I have sort of run out of enthusiasm – so this is an attempt to get over it. It will have violence in it, and if you aren't into that kind of thing, I strongly recommend you don't read it. It isn't terribly gory, but it isn't exactly pleasant either. It's also a Ty Lokka drabble, by request. Hope you like it. …_oo0oo…_ _Sokka's Suffering_

Sokka was tied to a tree, and it wasn't the most comfortable position he'd ever been in thank you very much. In fact, he was in downright agony the ropes were tied so tight. _How in spirits name did I get myself into this? Why is it always me? And where is Aang when you need him? _He thought furiously to himself. It was no good of course. It had been his own stupid fault that he had insisted on meat for dinner and went off hunting. How was he to know that he would stumble across Azula? Though his pride would not allow him to voice it, she was tougher and stronger than him. He was no match for the firebending prodigy. He was burned quite badly and knocked unconscious by a kick to the head. Hours later he had woken to find blazing amber eyes boring into him, the ice cold tip of a knife held to his throat. Azula questioned him for hours. What was the Avatar up to? What were their plans? Where were they? What are his weaknesses? Of course, he hadn't said a word – and she resorted to torture.

It didn't take long for him to fully comprehend the depths of her sick cruelty. It had started off innocent enough. "_Tell me where they are or the ponytail goes." _Did she really think him that vain? He doubted it, but it was cut off none the less. _"Tell me where they are peasant. I will resort to force if necessary."_ His silence deemed it necessary, and she proceeded to burn him. Raw burns now spread up his arms, down his legs and there were minor ones on his face. These, however, paled in comparison to the burn that now spread fiercely across his chest – right where Azula retied the ropes. He bore the agony. He would not let his friends, his family, up that easily. She proceeded to beat him. He bore witness to every one of her well learned, perfectly delivered hand-to-hand combat moves. Looking down through swollen eyelids, he saw blood, bruises and an oddly bent arm to prove it. Judging by the new angle of his elbow joint, it was severely broken. Thankfully, Azula decided to take a break.

She left Mai and Ty Lee to watch over him. Mai grew bored and soon left, deeming the job to be 'boring' and 'pointless as the rest of the black hole that was her life'.

Groaning in agony, Sokka silently begged the spirits to save him. Or take him. At this point he didn't really care. He would not give up his friends, but he was prepared to give up his life to end the pain. His body couldn't cope any longer, sending him unconscious.

He woke up once again to blazing amber eyes. Sokka closed his eyes and groaned inwardly. How much more of this would he have to take? He cried out in agony as she forced twigs under his fingernails. He'd heard of this method of torture before, but had never really appreciated how painful it would be. He had always considered soldiers who gave in to that kind of torment to be weak and pathetic. Now he understood. Tears streamed down his face, pride long forgotten. Blood leaked from beneath his damaged nails, but he would not let up. _"You are brave. I admire that. Bravery, however, will not make the pain stop, and I will continue until you tell me what I want to know. Sweet dreams peasant."_ His eyes rolled backwards into his head as he gave in to the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

When he finally came round again, he noticed that it was dark. At leas the night was easy on his now sensitive eyes. He tried to turn his head to survey his surroundings, but found that he couldn't. He had been beaten so badly that he couldn't move his head it hurt so much. _"Has the pain gotten through to you yet peasant? Is it still worth it? They haven't come to save you. They won't you know. You didn't mean anything to them. You're going through all this pain when you don't need to. They don't care, so why do you? I could make you powerful. I could help you gain everything you've ever dreamed and more. What do you have to say to that, peasant?"_ With what little energy he had remaining, Sokka spat in Azula's face. Her eyes flashed in fury. _"So be it. You had your chance."_ She plunged a knife into his leg and began to carve the firenation symbol. Sokka's screams pierced the quiet of the night. He tried furiously to scramble away, but his bindings and wounds held him firmly in place. It seemed like longer than the few minutes it took for her to carve the symbol. It seemed hours, months, even years passed, where nothing but pain and the sensation of blood dripping down his leg entered his mind. _"See that peasant? You're mine. My toy. To do with as I please until you satisfy me and tell me what I want."_ With that, she mercifully left for the night. His eyes watered, tears of anguish coursing down his face. _What have I done to deserve this?_ He thought wildly before drifting back into unconsciousness.

He woke once more to a pair of eyes boring into his. The difference this time though, was that they were brown, not amber. Opening his eyes a fraction further, he realised that it was Ty Lee. _"Shhhhhhh. Don't make a sound." _She hissed. Sokka's eyes widened (as far as they could for their damaged state) in fear. What was she going to do to him? A gasp escaped his lips as the ropes were pulled tighter – only to slacken and fall to the ground. Confused, Sokka's eyes sought his saviour. She appeared before him and helped him stand – how he managed it was a mystery. She hauled him on to a komodo-rhinoceros and urged the beast to run, with all haste, away from the campsite, Sokka in front leaning against Ty Lee for support. Tilting his head slightly she looked at him straight in they eyes. _"I want to help you."_ She murmured these words so quietly he could barely hear her, but nodded slightly. Something in her voice and eyes made him trust her, firenation friend of Azula or not. He guided her toward the place where the gaang were and she delivered him silently to their campsite where they were all sleeping. She helped him onto the ground and turned to leave, but Sokka grabbed her arm. "Why did you help me?" He asked, his eyes searching hers for answers. She looked away.

"I had to help you. It was scary – I didn't mean for anyone to hurt that badly."

Sokka nodded in understanding.

"Especially not you. You're too cute to be scarred any more."

Sokka's eyes widened, but further reply was stopped as Ty Lee bowed her head and brought her lips to his. It was a short kiss, but what was transferred silently through it would stay with Sokka forever. Through it he thanked her, and begged her to come to their side. She showed him a depth of emotion and apology that he had never before experienced. All too quickly it ended, and they were brought back to reality. _"I have to go." _She hissed. She leapt to her feet and somersaulted onto the komodo-rhinoceros. Casting a final glance over her shoulder at him, she sped off into the night. Sokka watched her silhouetted disappear, silently thanking the spirits for his saviour, and vowing never to speak ill of the firenation in general again.

…_**oo0oo…**_

Actually, rereading this, I think the ending may be a bit weak. Scrap that, it is. Oh well. Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6: Tying Snakes

It was Toph's fault. It always was. She just had to go and ask...

_That Night around the Fire_

The Gaang lolled around the fire. Conversation had long since died – no one had anything to say. Finally sick of the silence, Haru stuck his hand out. "Check it out," He said. "I can bend my thumb back flat against my wrist. Can you do anything freaky Aang?" Everyone gave him a weird look, but Aang smirked to himself.

"I can beat that. Watch this."

He grasped his hands in front of him, stepped through his arms, brought his arms around his head and back in front of himself – without letting his hands go. Everyone oohed and aahed.

"Sokka?"

Sokka grinned and shrugged.

"I can dislocate my right elbow. It used to hurt – but I guess I'm used to it or something..."

He trailed off and a sickening 'pop' was heard around the camp fire, and Sokka's arm was hanging in a very unnatural manner. Another sickening 'pop', and it was back in. "Toph?"

Toph sighed and shook her head.

"I got nothing twinkle toes. I'm built properly. I do, however, have a challenge for each of you." From her pack she pulled a packet of lolly snakes. She ripped it open and tossed everyone a snake. "Try tying that in a knot - "

"DONE!"

Toph rolled her eyes and tossed Sokka another one.

"Not with your hands you moron. Where's the challenge in that? I have a _real _challenge for you." The fire went deadly silent. "I want you all to try and tie that snake in a knot..." She stared each person down with sightless eyes. "in your mouth."

"Eeeeeeeeeh? How are we supposed to do that?!" Sokka stood and waved his arms in exasperation.

"With your tongue."

"Why would we do that?" Haru pitched in, curious.

"Coz it means you're a good kisser."

Everyone went wide eyed and silent, then looked down at there snakes before stuffing them in their mouths.

Katara's face contorted in concentration.

Zuko just stared intensely in front of him.

Haru's head was squirming in time with his tongue in the effort.

Aang was cross-eyed and waving his hands in frustration.

Sokka sucked his snake in pursed his lips, struggled a bit... his snake shot from his mouth and hit the wall opposite them.

Toph laughed.

"WHAT!? HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN?? Toss me another snake."

Five snakes later, Aang, Sokka and Haru were denied any more. Now it was down to Katara and Zuko. A sly smile crossed her face as she reached into her mouth and pulled out a red snake – a knot tied neatly in the middle. A look of awe crossed both Aang's and Haru's faces. A mixture of awe, concern and disgust was evident on Sokka's. Toph clapped. All attention turned on Zuko. Moments after Katara pulled the snake out victorious, Zuko pulled his green snake out – also with a knot tied perfectly in the middle. Everyone clapped the pair. The swapping of bazaar talents continued on throughout the night. Katara was preoccupied however. Whenever she looked at Zuko now, she couldn't help but watch his lips form around his words. The tongue in that mouth had skill. Her hormones were racing. She didn't want to think about it, but couldn't help thinking about it. Suddenly she stood and left for her room, feigning a yawn. All she knew was that she had to get away from him. Away from him, his lips, and his lean muscular body that she was just starting to notice.

"Toph's fault. This is **all Toph's fault!**"

"What's Toph's fault?"

Katara froze, the blood draining from her face. She turned to face the owner of the voice – Zuko.

"Um... nothing. Just one of Toph's crazy schemes has my mind going places I don't want it to. That's all."

Zuko cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?"

She nodded furiously, hating herself for acting this way. Normally she could be very smooth about this sort of thing. Something, however, was throwing a spanner in the workings of her mind.

"Are you sure you're ok, Katara? You look kind of... _distracted._" He licked his lips. Her eyes trailed the movement of his tongue, across his lips, then his lips closed slowly, tauntingly over -

"Hm? Oh! Distracted? Not at all. Not at..."

Zuko closed the gap between them and cupped her face in his hands, looking into her eyes with sincere concern.

" - all."

"Katara, I may not have known you as long as everyone else, but trust me, I can tell when there is something up. Come on, out with it."

Katara's face grew warm. It appeared that Zuko didn't realise how difficult he was making this for her, standing so close, his eyes staring straight through her, his lips so close -

"I'm just... curious I guess."

Inwardly she kicked herself. How she let herself say anything that would lead to further questioning was anyone's guess. _Idiot..._

"About what, I wonder? Not the same thing as me, surely?"

Zuko had tilted his head to the side to examine her further, then turned pink as he realised the possible implications of what he had just said. _Stupid Toph. Stupid snakes. Stupid curiosity... Stupid HORMONES. _After the snake tying incident, he had been unable to keep his eyes off Katara. Her full lips looked so inviting, and he desperately wanted to see if she really was a good kisser. He had discovered his feelings for her when he had fought her at the North Pole, all that time ago. When he first arrived at the air temple it intensified, and now tensions were running even higher, all because of this new curiosity.

"That depends entirely on what _you _are curious about. What _are _you curious about Zuko?"

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself. An opportunity like this was not going to present itself again, and the longer he left it, the harder it was going to get. It was now or never.

"This," He whispered before closing the gap between them and bringing his lips to hers. She didn't respond. Pulling away in disappointment, he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Er, sorry. I've got to go and... find... something..." He retreated and turned towards the door. Finally, Katara snapped out of her stupor.

"Wait a second,"

On tippy toe, she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. Hard. After realising exactly what was happening, Zuko smiled and kissed her back with equal fervor. Katara ran her hands through his silky black hair, loving the feeling of it between her fingers. Zuko wrapped his arms around her lower back, pulling her flush against him. He opened his mouth slightly, hoping she would take his cue – she did. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, stroking hers. She flicked her tongue against his, starting a passionate battle for dominance. Never had she kissed someone like this before, or been kissed this way. Sure, she had kissed her share of boys. She kissed Haru the day they found the old man stuck in the cave in. It was her first, and evidently his. It was sloppy and overwhelmingly unpleasant. She had also kissed Jet. Though it wasn't her first time, his kisses made her feel violated. He had felt her up and shoved his tongue down her throat, making her feel sick to the stomach. Of course, she had also kissed Aang. That was such an innocent kiss it could have been between brother and sister – to her it was. This, however, was something totally different. There was a passion there under the surface that she didn't know she had been harboring. Her mother had always told her that there was a fine line between love and hate, and that it was often blurred. Apparently the man she thought she hated, she actually had feelings for. As they pulled away from each other, purely out of the necessity of breathing, she found a deep passion and caring in his eyes, and knew he felt the same way about her.

"Wow." She murmured.

"Yeah, wow." He replied. "You're... good."

"Just good?" She asked him, giving him her best seductive doe-eyes-and-pout look.

"Well, it could have been a fluke. I think we'll have to try again, just to make sure."

With a smirk, she brought their lips together again, her tongue slipping inside his mouth instantly. She pulled his head closer, one arm wrapped around his neck, the other fisting through his hair. They moved slowly and passionately together, each trying to tell the other exactly how they felt. Katara pulled back slightly and nipped his bottom lip, smiling playfully up at him before crushing her lips against his again. The kiss grew faster and harder until they both pulled away, panting.

"Your assessment?" Katara whispered, looking coyly up at him through her lashes.

"You're amazing."

"You're pretty good yourself."

Zuko looked at her in mock hurt.

"Just 'pretty good'?"

"Well," Katara said, tracing her hand across his broad chest before taking a step backwards towards her bed. "Maybe I need a bit more... convincing."

Zuko smirked and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside, before advancing on her. On seeing his toned chest, she gasped. He pushed her slightly and she landed on the bed, sprawled gracefully under him. This was what he had wanted for so long. Just to be able to be open with her about how he felt – actual reciprocation was almost beyond his wildest dreams. Propped on his arms, he ran on hand through her hair and smiled lovingly at her. He kissed her sweetly, making her body go weak. It was chaste, but there was so much meaning behind it, it sent her reeling. As he pulled away, Katara whispered,

"Ok. I'm convinced. You're incredible."

"Incredible enough for you to let this happen more often? For us to be... more than friends?"

The look in his eye was so incredibly vulnerable, almost childlike, that she couldn't say no. She wouldn't have said no for all the tea of the firenation. She wanted this more than she could say. She told him so. The relief and joy in his eyes was overwhelming – he even smiled.

"Thank you," He whispered so softly she almost missed it, before kissing her again, even more passionately. He moved to her neck, nipping and sucking, leaving his mark on his girl. _His _girl. His blood rushed south at the thought, but he fought it. There was no way he was going to do anything like that with Katara any time soon. He loved her too much to hurt her, even if she didn't know it yet. She shivered at the feel of him. Running her hands over his solid chest and taught stomach muscles, she moaned slightly. This was fantastic. She wanted more – but she wouldn't ask that of him. Not yet. She loved him. She knew she did. With a sly smile she pulled him back in for a sound kissing.

...

Toph grinned. _Finally, _she thought to herself, _I knew that would get them. No one seems to be able to do anything around here without a little push from Toph. Heh heh heh. _With that she padded back to the fire with the others. _Although... I may have been a little heavy handed. It may have been a little __**too**__ effective..._


	7. Chapter 7: 20 Good Reasons

**They say love hurts  
I wrote that book  
I climbed that wall I had one look  
But you just came around  
To say hello**

Zuko opened his door to a pair of shining blue eyes. His heart soared at the sight of her, but soon plummeted to the pit of his stomach as he saw the tears glistening on her cheeks. Taking her slender form into his arms, he whispered into her hair, "Katara, love, what's wrong?"

She just shook her head and pushed away from him, not meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry Zuko. We can't do this anymore. _I _can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." With that, she turned and ran, her braid swaying violently as she went.

Zuko just stared at her departing form, too shocked to react. His world was crumbling around him once more.

**The streets were filled  
With guilty hearts  
And here was I right from the start  
And I lost everything  
When I lost you **

Aang came to fetch him. He had been absent all day and he was worried. Knocking on the door tentatively, Aang waited. The door was wrenched open, and Zuko stood there, hopeful eyes searching – but not seeing what he was looking for. His face fell. "What's wrong Zuko? We haven't seen you all day. I was starting to get worried." Zuko just shook his head, scowling.

"It's nothing." _It's you. You and Sokka and everyone else._

"Oh. Ok. Well, dinner is ready. Come on!" With that, Aang bounced away.

Zuko just sighed sullenly, following. As he neared the rest of the Gaang, he saw Sokka look at him with slight suspicion. He had seen his sister crying multiple times that day, and while she said nothing about it, he was positive it had something to do with a certain firebender.

**So tell me why-y-y-y  
Should I let you go  
Give me 20 good reasons  
I need to know, yeah **

Zuko avoided his gaze. _It was you. She couldn't tell you because she thought you'd hate her. She couldn't tell you or Aang or anyone, so we had to keep secret – had to lie. It's all your fault... My fault. Why did I let her in? And then why did I let her go?_

**And at that point  
There was no pain  
There was no sky  
There was no rain  
For all there was was you  
And your sweet face **

The clouds were heavy and angry, bearing the rain he desperately needed to feel, washing away his sorrow. But it didn't come. He had watched them roll in throughout the day, and all he wanted to do was see it rain – so he could think of her. She was a waterbender. Feeling the rain on his skin would be like having her hold him again – if only for a while... Not that any of it mattered anyway. There was no rain. It wouldn't come. It never did when he needed it to. Nothing was ever there when he needed it. Nothing except _her._ Now even she was gone. He had nothing. Nothing left...

**But life is life  
And things will change  
Like scenes upon an actor's stage  
Tomorrow comes today  
For all we know **

He couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of wallowing in self pity. Tired of watching his life unfold before him presenting fresh and new unpleasantries and unable to do anything to stop it. He was different now. He was stronger. Thanks to Katara, he was what he was before the Agni Kai. He was human. A man. A man in love. He had to find her.

Running through the dilapidated air temple, Zuko desperately searched for Katara. He called her name to no avail. Finally, when he was at the point of giving up, he heard hushed sobs from a room he had just passed. Without a second thought, he turned back and opened the door.

**So tell me baby why-y-y-y  
Should I let you go  
Give me 20 good reasons  
I need to know, yeah  
Give me 20 good reasons  
Give me 20 good reasons  
Give me 20 good reasons  
To let you go**

Striding over, he took Katara in his arms again and whispered into her hair, "Give me twenty good reasons Katara. Twenty good reasons why I should let you go." Startled blue eyes looked up at him.

"We would never work."

"How do you know?"

"We're too different."

"Opposites attract."

"We're too young - "

"Yet we're old enough to be leading a rebellion."

"Zuko, you're fiery, quick to anger – you know. And, well, I'm calm - "

"Yin and yang."

"You're going to be firelord one day! Your people would never accept me!"

"If I were Firelord, I would do as I pleased and my people would have get over it."

"Zuko..."

"Katara?"

"I... we can't..."

"Running out of reasons yet?"

"No! You're firenation!"

"No. I'm Zuko. Exile of the firenation, and until I bring down the Fire Lord and take the throne, technically I'm not firenation."

"But you are!"

"Yet I'm still helping Aang learn firebending. I'm here helping you lead this rebellion. I'm here with you. I'm not firenation. I'm not a collection of evil wrongdoers. I'm one guy. I'm Zuko."

"Fine... Aang... he'd be heartbroken..."

"Everyone gets hurt sometime Katara. You can't protect him forever. Besides, I happen to have noticed his eye straying to a certain Earthbender more often than it should."

"No way!"

"Yes way. But that's beside the point. I think you have about eleven reasons left."

"Zuko.. this is silly."

"Yes it is, but that's not a good reason. Ten left."

"That wasn't a reason! You're being ridiculous."

"That's right, it wasn't. Nor was that. Nine left."

"What? Look Zuko, watertribe tradition is that we have arranged marriages - "

"Come off it Katara. We both know that no one could ever capture you in a marriage you didn't want. Eight left."

"Zuko, if you don't stop this I will hurt you."

"I have to admit, that is a formidable threat... but this is important. Seven left."

"Mai - "

"Don't even start. Six left."

"You could have anyone Zuko. Anyone. Why would you choose me? I'm not good enough for you. You're royalty, and I'm... a peasant. From the only known hole above ground."

"The Southern Watertribe is not a hole above ground. And if anything, you're too good for me. You're a better person than I am. Anyway, you should know that stuff doesn't mean anything. Five left."

"I have responsibilities Zuko. I can't afford to give you any more attention than anyone else, or this place will fall apart!"

"In case you haven't noticed, in the time since you first came to me and told me we couldn't be together anymore, you've been no where to be found and we were falling apart anyway, with or without me in your life. Four left."

"Exactly! With or without you in my life, we will all fall apart. There's the reason."

"Yet with me, at least we're happy while the world is crumbling around us. Three left."

"You can't be serious. Look... Sokka would have a fit. He would kill you. He would never talk to me again. I love him Zuko, he's my brother. I couldn't do that to him."

"Sokka would have a fit. He would try to kill me, but fail miserably. He'd get over it Tara. Besides, haven't you noticed the way he _always _misses when he goes to hit Ty Lee? Two left."

"What? Everyone misses when they try to hit her Zuko."

"Not so deliberately. Notice too, that she has never really tried to hurt you guys either. My guess is, she's interested and doesn't want to mess things up with your brother."

"No way..."

"Yes way. Now come on. Two left."

"Zuko, my dad. He would never accept this. My mother was killed by a firenation soldier! I know that it wasn't you, but I'm not so sure he could make the same distinction!"

"Not that I have much experience, but aren't fathers – normal fathers – supposed to want their kids to be happy? Wouldn't this make you happy Tara?"

"Yes, but - "

"Good. One left."

He looked down at her and felt her body begin to shake again, tears welling in her eyes again. He rocked her gently and kissed the top of her head, silently waiting for her answer.

"I couldn't take it Zuko. If you were - " Her voice was cut off by a violent sob, and the dam walls were broken. Tears streamed down her face, her body shook and her face contorted in anguish. He continued to rock her back and forth, whispering comforting nothings in her ear, trying to settle her.

"We're in a war Zuko! Any-of-us could be killed! You could be killed! I... I couldn't – I couldn't take it! I can't lose you! But if we aren't – If we don't – I'd have nothing to lose! I can't lose someone else Zuko! I just can't!"

He looked at her in shock, turning her face so he could look into her eyes.

"Is that what's bothering you?"

She didn't answer. She didn't need to. Her closed eyes and seeping tears were all the answer he needed. Holding her closer still, he kissed the top of her head.

"You know I'll never leave you, right? I'll fight. I'll fight everything so I can stay with you. No one can take you away from me, or take me away from you. You're mine Katara. I'm yours. I'll protect that. Death won't take me, I won't let it."

She just sobbed harder.

**So tell me baby why-y-y-y  
Should I let you go  
Give me 20 good reasons  
I need to know, yeah  
Tell me baby why-y-y-y  
Should I let you go, yeah  
Give me 20 good reasons  
I need to know, yeah  
Give me 20 good reasons  
Give me 20 good reasons  
Give me 20 good reasons **

Later that night, the two walked out hand in hand, ready to confront the young Avatar and watertribe warrior. Toph already knew about them, of course. While she covered for them at every turn, they both knew that it was time to come clean and tell everyone about their being together, and that nothing would change that.

Just before they reached the light of the fire, Zuko pulled Katara in for a quick, chaste kiss for strength. Something told him they would be needing it.


End file.
